User talk:BRG
Please add your action=edit&section=new}} communications to the Sysop of this Wiki. Questian I was looking online for a Radio Wiki and found this site. I know of a Radio staition that is run by a freind of mine and it was a big history from that call sign. Now I was wondering exactly what I whould put, Just where its located or can a put the whole history of that call sign. WLIX. Fell Skyhawk , 21:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Anonymous edits Hi there! Thank you for your messages... I'm sorry it took me so long to respond! I've turned off anonymous edits for the wiki. Things have moved on since I wrote that article -- we're actually able to turn off anon edits for individual wikis now. So from now on, only logged-in users will be able to edit this wiki, and I've added some messages that help to explain that to readers. Please let me know if there's anything else I can help with. Thanks for your patience! -- Danny (talk) 22:39, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi, is this what you meant for the colours? Preview. There are two shades of maroon, so I used a darker green for the background... let me know if that doesn't work. Or, to try variations yourself, you can edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css or (which allows you to preview). On the other parts, it's not possible to move the sidebar to the right.... at least, not as far as I know. But it's worth trying it on the left. When I switched from Quartz to Monaco it took me a little while to get used to it, but I found it a big improvement to the way the wikis felt. For "My Contributions", that's in the "more" dropdown at the top right. But it can also be added either to the sidebar (MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar) or the toolbox (MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox) Or, as always, let me know what you want and I can make the changes for you :) -- sannse (talk) 12:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Your sample still has the sans-serif type, which has to be changeable somehow because other skins (like the Standard I regularly use) have serif type. The colors don't look bad, except that the word "Broadcast" on the logo is invisible; if you could edit the file to change the word "Broadcast" from green to a light yellow, (or perhaps, to avoid having too many colors, the same orange-yellow used elsewhere on the page) it would work better. It's surprising that I can move the Quickbar in Standard but not in Monaco; I could live with it on the left, I suppose, though I don't like it, if all my other concerns could be met. (and yes, add the "My Contributions" to the sidebar.) -- BruceG 19:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've changed the logo, I think that works well. ::I realised when I tried to add the "my contributions" link that the approach I was intending to use won't work - it's hard to get that particular link to recognise which user is clicking it and give back the right contributions page. So, my backup solution was to make you a personal sidebar at User:BRG/Monaco-sidebar which has your contributions link in. Other users can either do the same, or use the link in the dropdown menu at the top right. This does mean that if you ever edit the default view at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar you will need to remember that you have a personal sidebar active. ::My feeble css skills are being strained by the font change, but I will get one of my colleagues to help me with this ::MediaWiki:Monaco.css contains all the customisation css, I've copied that over to your personal monaco.css so you can experiment with changes and preview. Remember that you will need to transfer anything you want everyone to see to MediaWiki:Monaco.css, and delete your personal version if you don't want anything there to override the default for you. ::I'll get back to you when I have the fonts sorted. -- sannse (talk) 14:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Reply from my talk pages: Hi, yes the two pages are independent. In both cases, you see the global default, unless you make a site default. Then the site default unless you have a personal page set up. So if you are making changes for the wiki, you just need to keep in mind whether you have a personal version or not. What you do on your pages won't affect anyone else's view of the site - but they have been known to confuse people into thinking their site changes aren't working :) I'm having another go at the fonts now - I've been away this weekend. I think I have the right code... -- sannse (talk) 17:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I think that's it! :) -- --sannse (talk) 19:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Copied from an e-mail to me, so I can act on it KWKW had begun in Pasadena in 1942 on 1430-AM, moved to 1300-AM in 1950 in a freqeuncy swap with KAGH, which changed calls and city of license to KALI-San Gabriel. 1430 has been KMRB since June 10, 1999. radio history info Please feel free to visit my website http://www.stlradio.com for any St. Louis radio history you might want. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Message to me from Deangelo.stevens I Created TV Station Pages We can work with each other Re:Templates I've been categorising the templates, some of which are partially or completely incompatible with Wikia, which is why I've imported a general Infobox from Wikia which I'm using at Christianity Knowledge Base, which can be found at Template:General Infobox—under Category:Templates instead of Category:Infoboxes because I am hoping the contents of Category:Infoboxes can be deleted later—and is on Miscellaneous unorganized material/WSPA/WYCW-TV and Trinity Broadcasting Network --Kathleen.wright5 23:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Local history wiki Do you wish to crosslink to Local History Wiki - eg on http://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Local_history_Wikis. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC)